


Won't Agree

by Kurai Himitsu (Taskuhecate)



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Romance, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-01
Updated: 2005-10-01
Packaged: 2019-04-07 20:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14088924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taskuhecate/pseuds/Kurai%20Himitsu
Summary: "I'm a Tori-san supporter, so I fully admit that I'm biased." — Ayame





	Won't Agree

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:**  Yea…I was rereading the 5th book, and this just  _came_  to me. You see, I am a firm supporter of AayaXTori and this just couldn't be passed up!
> 
>  **Disclaimer:**  I don't own  _Furuba_  and I'm not making money off this either.
> 
>  **Additional Notes:**  Yea…I get too many story ideas at 11 o'clock at night…ugh! I need sleep!

You didn't see it. That day, at the lake house—you didn't see it. You didn't see that, even as the words left my mouth—"Tori-san, you're too kind!"—you didn't see that inside I was screaming at the top of my lungs. I was screaming different words.

"I love you," is what you didn't see.

It was true, everything I said that day. I truly want you to be two thousand—or more—times happier than you would be with Kana-kun.

Yet the entire time I was screaming, tearing my heart apart, hoping you would notice. But you never saw my small "I love you"s. And Tori-san, you  _were_  left behind to eat smoke—she's happy. All you still see is her. You'll never be able to look at another lover without thinking of how it used to be. All you will know when you are with them is the fear that the past will repeat. You'll never see unless you forget her, like she's forgotten you.

Please, Tori-san, I'm begging you… You don't have to acknowledge my screams, butI beg you—find someone who can outshine  _her_ memory. You don'tknow how much it kills me to see what you have become, what she has  _made_  you, but I don't care about that as long as you can find someone.

" _Now, all I can do… …is pray."_

I won't agree. I never will. I won't agree because it's simply not true; there are still so many things you can do Tori-san…so many things… For one, you can open your eyes and see how you are loved. See  _me_. See Gure-san. See Tohru-kun. It doesn't have to be me, Tori-san; that doesn't concern me—just please, let someone in. Let someone save you from your memories.

But I won't agree with what you said that day. Even as my screams echo in my skull, I won't agree.

I love you Tori-san…and so, I  _won't_  agree.

_—Owari—_

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:**  Aww! I love good AayaXTori angst! Anyway, I hope you liked it! I know I liked writing it! Please,  ** _review!_**


End file.
